old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160320205529
Anime Spannung ist iwie schon da, also gegen Ende hin hat man schon nen ziemlich unerwarteten Plottwist... :D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZvDIxFlMZ8 Ich geh mal die Klassiker durch, da mir meine Openings langsam ausgehen, wenn ich jtzt nicht ständig von denselben Animes welche nehmen will XD Mein Kommentar dazu: Ach... Nostalgie... :D Unendlichkeit Mich würden die Stunden/Tag nicht stören, aber ich würde auch nicht unbedingt mehr Jahre haben wollen XD Japan hat da ja ein ganz anderes System... Alle gehen zur Grundschule und daraufhin zu Mittelschule. Nach der Mittelschule gehen ein paar arbeiten und die "besseren" gehen auf die Oberschule/Fachoberschule und danach spaltet sich's wieder in Arbeit oder Uni/Hochschule/Kurzhochschulen, nur selten macht noch jemand den Master geschweigedenn einen Doktor... klingt jtzt nicht unbedingt anders, aber man muss bedenken, dass es nur einheitlich für alle eine Art von Mittelschule usw. gibt, also keine speziellen Schulen. Das läuft in Jahren so ab: 6 Jahre Grundschule (6-12 Jährige), 3 Jahre Mittelschule, 3 Jahre Oberschule oder 5 Jahre Fachoberschule, 2 Jahre Kurzhochschule oder 4 Jahre Hochschule/Universität und wenn er gemacht wird noch 2 Jahre für den Master und noch seltener wären anschließend noch 3 Jahre für den Doktor... Der Grund, warum nur wenige weiterstudieren ist eig., dass viele Unternehmen schon ein 3/4 Jahr vor dem Abschluss damit beginnen Studenten zu rekrutieren, egal welchen Studiengrad sie haben, nur der Ruf der Uni ist wichtig... XD QuizUp Euer Mathelehrer hört sich nach unserem Mathe/Physik-Lehrer an XD Wie schreibfaul? Meine Schrift war nie besonders schön und schneller bin ich definitiv am iPad bzw. kann ich damit besser recherchieren, was die Lehrer auch gerne von mir verlangen (geht nur nicht immer wenn ich mitten in einem Level bin... XD) Nein... Smartis Fall war kein Zufall, da es eine einfache Rechnung war, wenn man Sinus/Cosinus berechnen kann, was Smarti und ich begrenzt können :D In Geschichte weiß ich oft nicht die Jahreszahlen, so wenn es nicht unbedingt wichtige Ereignisse waren, dafür aber wichtige Personen zu den Ereignissen :D Nö... meine Betragensnote war schon des öfteren am Schwanken XD Ich hab auch ein eigenes zu TLoZ, aber ich hab nicht mehr daran weitergearbeitet XD Minecraft Nö es gab allgemein zu viele Fehler, da der Server anscheinend überfordert ist, wenn mehr als ein Spieler on sind... Allein ginge es XD Mein Virenschutz hat da nie Alarm geschlagen und ist aber schon ziemlich zuversichtlich XD Naja... Beim Mutant-Creeper versteh ich's, da der dich wirklich verfolgt... Beispielsweise hab ich mal mit meiner Cousine gespielt und dabei ein Haus in der Wüste gebaut mit EXTRA DICKEN WÄNDEN und EINER EXTRA DICKEN DECKE UND EINEM BUNKER!!! was ist passiert? als wir mal von einem Mutant-Creeper entdeckt wurden flohen wir ins Haus und bauten drinnen weiter, in der Hoffnung der Creeper kommt nicht durch... von wegen... plötzlich fiel der Sand von der Decke herunter (haben wir als ne Art Alarm so gebaut) und wir rannten in den Bunker (ein riesiges Höhlensystem, was schon da war) wir schnappten uns Schwerter und Spitzhake, als der Creeper plötzlich durch die Decke kam... (das waren ca. 30 Blöcke...) Wir versuchten ihn zuerst zu bekämpfen (und die Mini-Creeper, die er spawnt), aber er hat uns in eine Ecke gedrängt und unsere Spitzhacken waren im Eimer... Ich schaffte es gerade noch zur Truhe zu kommen und ne Spitzhacke zu holen, als meine Cousine starb... ich hab angefangen von der Ecke aus, in der wir zuvor waren einen Gang hineinzubuddeln, und da der Creeper sich durchbombem musste, erzeugte er auch ein Loch und kam nicht mehr hoch... ich grub nur mehr gerade aus, während meine Cousine oberhalb das Loch vom Creeper zumachte... ich kam irgendwo an der Küste raus und beim Zubauen fielen noch ein Mutant-Zombie und ein Mutant-Enderman in das Loch... Meine Cousine machte zu und unser Haus war um die Hälfte kleiner, außerdem fehlte nun der Zugang zum Bunker, der noch als so ne Art Insel unten in dem Loch war... ich hab also mit ner Leiter runtergebaut und so hatten wir ne Art Arena, die man über den Bunker betreten konnte, da ja alle Mutanten unten waren... Das war der epischste Kampf, den ich je in Minecraft hatte... Das und ne ältere Welt von mir, wo ich ein Dorf mit einer meiner besten Mauern umbaut habe und einen Wachturm platziert habe, von dem aus man mithilfe von Kolben Lava die ganze Mauer entlang runterfließen lassen konnte... Einmal sah es aus wie ein geplanter Mob-Angriff, da ich im Turm war, als aufeinmal ein Creeper anscheinend die Mauer des Turms sprengte und mich dabei tötete... Jeder Zugang zum Turm war zu, aber irgendwie sprengte noch ein Creeper die Innenmauer und es strömten mehrere Zombies, Skelette und Spinnen in das Dorf... ._. Das sah schon sehr verdächtig nach nem geplantem Überfall aus XD Achja du musst die Mods nicht löschen... falls du mal alleine spielen willst kannst du sie drinnen lassen, du musst nur zw. 1.9 und 1.7.10-Forge wechseln :D "Wir haben sehr wohl noch etwas, das uns antreibt... bis zuletzt..." "Unseren unbeugsamen Lebenswillen! Den Mumm, unerschrocken vorzutreten! Den Mut, den unsere Freunde uns gegeben haben! Ganz egal, ob versteinert oder nicht... sie sind im Geiste bei uns!" - Die Partnerin und der Protagonist (Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon) [ich mag Pokémon :3)